Fern's Adventures
by cheersfromhere
Summary: Companion piece to Fern's Angel. Starts where the last one left off. Kensi and Deeks head out on a week-long excursion to a ski resort in Colorado. What could possibly go wrong? Did I mention that Kensi is letting Deeks drive? {densi. fluff. angel and birthdays}
1. Passed Out

**A/N: Thank you for all the kind reviews for Fern's Angel. Hope you enjoy the next installment. :)**

**Disclaimer: Still do NOT own NCIS: LA. I only own the laptop I am writing this on. :o**

* * *

The remainder of the week went by fairly uneventful; Ray was back with his family and doing well. Deeks and Kensi were moving forward with their relationship. Things were going well. They got a few cases here and there, over the past few weeks, and they had no complaints. Everything was normal; well, as normal as it could be when Kensi and Deeks were going at it like rabid bunnies every free second they had. They were surprised that no one had caught on yet. Sure, they were their usual bantering, bickering, flirty selves, but there was a lot more touching and the heated glances lasted a few moments longer.

Angel was almost six months old and a little holy terror. She still got into everything and was just as stubborn and hotheaded as her owners. Although, much like her owners, she knew how to rock the puppy eyes and they worked like a charm, most of the time.

Kensi and Deeks were spending more and more time together, switching between both their places, but slept together almost every night with both dogs at the end of their beds.

The week of January 6th, the team received a new case involving an ex-marine that was shot and killed at a point-blank range. While Kensi and Deeks were chasing a lead, their suspect opened fire. Kensi was hit. It felt like a ton of bricks crushing onto her chest with incredible force. She slowly fell backwards, her aching body tumbling to the ground, her head bouncing off the ground. Deeks stopped and ran to his partner. She insisted he go after the suspect, informing him that she was 'fine'. Deeks hesitated before chasing after the suspect. He caught up with him and tackled him to the ground, digging his knee cap into the back of the man's back.

Meanwhile, Kensi was struggling to breathe; the wind was knocked right out of her. Callen and Sam were on their way, but the pain was excruciating. The ground was damp and cold. Her jeans felt soggy. She heard pounding feet coming towards her. She couldn't turn her head; it hurt too much, but she clutched her weapon and aimed it towards the sound, ready to shoot if need be. It was Callen and Sam. They raced to her, Callen cradling her head, stroking her hair soothingly in his lap while Sam draped his jacket over her shivering form. She heard sirens in the distance, and heard Callen's muffled voice saying, "Stay with us Kensi. Stay with us, come on stay awake." But everything faded to black.

Deeks hoisted the man up and shoved him against a nearby wall and frisked him, finding a pocket knife and one other gun. Cuffing him, he dragged the man back to where he left Kensi. When he got there, she was being lifted into an ambulance. He shoved the man into the back of a squad car and made eye contact with Callen, who simply nodded in understanding and jogged after his partner. Once there, the paramedic said to meet them at the hospital. Kensi argued, telling them that he had to come with her.

"So, how did they get you into this ambulance? You aren't sedated." Deeks joked.

"Callen said he'd tell Hetty that I told you to go after the suspect instead of checking on me."

Deeks nodded before looking over at the paramedic who let him sit beside the gurney Kensi was lying on. "What's the damage?"

"We don't know yet. It looks like a cracked rib, but we won't know for sure until we get her to the hospital." The Detective looked down at his partner, offering a small smile.

"I think it's a cracked rib. It hurts the same as the last time."

"I can check for you." Deeks said, lifting his eyebrows suggestively.

"Pig."

After a trip to the hospital, they were right. It was two cracked ribs. Kensi was told to rest and relax, and that she was extremely lucky to have been wearing her vest as the outcome may have been very different.

They made their way to the Mission to inform everyone that everything was relatively okay. They also told the team that the two were going to head home so Kensi could rest and that she couldn't participate in field work for 4-8 weeks. Hetty called the pair into her office and informed them that she didn't want to see either of them until next week. Later for Kensi, if she wasn't feeling up to it yet.

Once they arrived home, Angel and Monty jumped up and started assaulting their owners, peppering them with kisses. Kensi hissed in pain as Angel pounced on a sensitive area. Angel sensed something was wrong and backed off, looking up at her owner with puppy eyes. Kensi called her to the couch, not wanting to lay down in bed and aggravate her ribs. Angel jumped up almost immediately. Kensi started scratching her behind her ears, and Angel rolled over.

Deeks offered to take the two dogs for a walk, telling Kensi to sit and rest. She agreed and sat on the couch, flicking through TV stations. An hour later, Deeks returned to find his partner sleeping on the couch, her pain medication laying on the coffee table. He felt guilty. He should have taken the dogs for a quicker walk. He should have been here when she was in pain. Heck, he should have been there this afternoon. His partner was shot. He should have stayed by her side instead of chasing the stupid suspect.

Deeks was shaken from his thoughts by the ringing of his phone. He answered quickly, so as not to wake up his partner. "Detective Marty Deeks," he answered.

"Hey Deeks, it's Callen."

Deeks heard the serious tone in his co-workers voice and quietly slipped outside.

"Hey, what's up?"

"It's about Kensi and today. There's something you need to know."

Deeks sighed, "I know. I shouldn't have left her to chase the suspect, but I couldn't let him get away. He shot my partner."

Callen replied, "You did what you had to do, but that's not what this is about. It's about Kensi and what I'm assuming she didn't tell you."

"What do you mean? She's fine." Deeks was getting worried.

"She passed out at the scene right before the ambulance arrived. It was less than 30 seconds, but she passed out, and I know how stubborn she can be. I thought you should know, even if she doesn't want you to. Anyways, I have to go, take care of her."

Deeks nodded and said, "Thank you for telling me, and you're right, she wouldn't have told me. Thank you for being there for her when I couldn't. It means a lot to me, knowing that she was safe."

He hung up after their good-byes and made his way back into the house. Kensi was beginning to stir awake, so he walked over and started stroking her hair. He was mad at her, but he was angrier with himself. She was going to be okay. That's all that mattered to him right now. She was safe.

"Hi," she mumbled.

"Hey. How was your nap?"

"Okay. I have to pee though."

Deeks laughed and rose to help her up, not wanting to jostle her injured ribs. She sucked in a deep breath and held it as she stood up and Deeks stopped. He saw her mask the pain and let her stand for a moment to get comfortable again. Then they made their way to the washroom.

Following that, Deeks brought her to the bedroom where she'd be more comfortable. "I have a bone to pick with you."

"Hmm?" Kensi was exhausted. She could sleep forever.

"You passed out today. Why didn't you tell me? Don't say you didn't want to worry me. Did you at least tell the paramedic? Do you have a concussion? Are you supposed to be staying awake for the next 24 hours?" Deeks was in a panic.

"Yes, I told the paramedic, and he said it was just from the pain. I showed no signs of a concussion, just a small bump. I didn't tell you because the paramedic said I was fine, and it was nothing to worry about, so I didn't bother. Plus I wanted to get out of the hospital as soon as possible. I heard it's someone's birthday tomorrow."

"Hey, don't change the subject, but thanks for remembering. Any hot dates this time?"

Kensi yawned and said, "Yeah, he's this tall, surfer dude, really athletic with a beautiful cheeky smile." Kensi was teasing him, and he loved every second of it.

He leaned over and brushed his lips against her forehead. "Go to sleep, since I know for a fact, you are allowed to do that. Don't scare me like that again."

"It comes with the job, but the same goes for you. Now rest with me."

The next morning Deeks woke up and took the dogs out while Kensi slept.

"Happy birthday, handsome. I have a surprise for you today."

"Really, on my actual birthday, not months after the fact."

Kensi's face fell, "I don't know how many times I have to apologize for forgetting the date of your birthday. I was hoping the surfboard helped make up for that, if even a little. And this year, well you'll see what I have planned. Though, one thing will have to change slightly, since I was injured, but it should still be fun. You should go get your wetsuit on and your board though if you want to catch some good waves."

"Are you taking me surfing?" Deeks was excited. He hadn't been in what felt like ages. They'd been so busy at work.

"Yeah, but part of this will have to be put on hold. I was going to let you give me surf lessons, but that can't happen right now. So, rain check? I'll watch you surf out there. We can bring the dogs, and I can play with them or something?"

Deeks leaned over his girlfriend and placed a tender kiss on her lips, "It sounds perfect. I'll pack the lawn chair from the backyard, so you are comfortable. Are you going to wear a suit, or no water right now?"

"I'll wear it. I may go in to cool off a bit. It's still pretty hot for January. Please, no funny business from you. My ribs can't take it."

"Okay, I promise. Now let's get moving. If we hurry I'll still be able to catch some of the morning waves."

Kensi slowly got up from the bed, feeling the stiffness from being in the same unmoving place for so long and gritted her teeth to help with the pain. She made her way to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, while Deeks was packing the lawn chair, board, and dog toys into the back of her vehicle.

She made her way back into the bedroom and looked through the drawers for a suit to wear. She came across one that she'd left at Deeks' almost two years ago after one of their assignments. She thought she lost it. It was the one that she was wearing in the photo that was used for the sketch on Deeks' board. "This will surely knock his socks off. I even have the shorts to with it," she thought to herself.

She got dressed in the suit and shorts and added a long dress cover up over top. She didn't want to scare children with the nasty red and partially purple bruising around her wound. It looked red and angry and hurt like a bitch. The cover-up was dark blue, so you couldn't see through it. She picked a pair of canvas shoes, wanting something with a little more support than just flip flops with the current state of her body.

"Light of my life, are you ready to go. Times a wasting!" Deeks was already at the door with everything packed. Kensi rolled her eyes, she knew taking him surfing would be tiresome. Worst part, they weren't even at the beach. She quickly grabbed a hat and sunglasses and followed him out to the car where the two dogs were waiting.

Kensi slipped into the passenger seat, per doctors orders. She didn't want to, but it was Deeks' birthday and she would behave and not be stubborn, much.

To be continued...(the rest of Deeks' birthday)

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. More to come... :) Comment. Review. Share. :)**


	2. Birthdays

**A/N: Hello, here's a new chapter, enjoy? Whoever is reading.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.**

* * *

When they arrived at the beach, Deeks helped Kensi set up her chair and belongings before going back the car to grab his surfboard. Once he returned he stopped dead in his tracks. His girlfriend was wearing the same bikini as the one illustrated on his board, "_best birthday ever,_" he thought to himself as he walked back over to her. She was just getting ready to lounge in the chair, "How about I put some lotion on your back and stuff so you don't have to stretch?"

Kensi smiled at him. He could be really sweet sometimes.

"I really like the suit."

Kensi relaxed into her partner's hands as he massaged the lotion into her tight muscles, being ever so gentle as he got to her mid and lower back, "I thought you would. Why was it in your drawer? I thought I lost it. That feels incredible, don't stop." She let out a small groan of approval, completely relaxed.

"Well you left it here one night, and I kept it for safe keeping," he was stuttering over his words as he continued the kneading on her back.

Deeks made his way around the chair, so Kensi wouldn't have to move and started rubbing the lotion in gently. When he reached the wound, he told Kensi to suck in a breath and tenderly rubbed some sunscreen over the irritated and sore skin.

Kensi cried out in pain, and Deeks chanted, "I'm sorry Baby. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"It's okay; I knew it would hurt. You were and soft and gentle as possible. Thank you, I don't deserve you."

Deeks was shocked, "You don't deserve me? Every morning I wake up, and you're in my arms; I have to pinch myself because I think it's all a dream."

She rolled her eyes at her partner, "If you pinched yourself every morning, you'd be waking me up to kiss it better. Now go surf, so I can sunbathe and attract some hotter less shaggy men." Kensi shooed Deeks away and got comfortable in her seat, Monty and Angel laying down at her side.

Kensi must have dozed off for a moment or two because when she awoke Angel and Monty were sitting and pawing at her expectantly. Apparently, it was time to play. Kensi slowly stood from the too comfortable lounger and scooped up one of their toys from the bag and tossed it. The motion instantly causing searing pain throughout her body. She hissed and almost doubled over.

A young man, no older than 15 was walking by and saw Kensi doubled over in pain. He dropped his stuff and jogged over to her. "Miss, are you alright? That looks like a pretty nasty bruise you've got there. Would like to sit down?" The boy asked offering to guide her back to her seat.

Kensi looked up at the boy and tried to mask the pain, but failed. Realizing that she needed help she said, "Yeah, please." The boy helped and Kensi said, "Thank you. I'm fine now."

The boy raised his eyebrows in disbelief, "I may be young, but I'm not stupid. When people say they are fine, it just means that they want the person they're telling it to not to worry. Well, I'm going to tell you a secret, it makes them worry more."

Kensi smirked, "You sound like my partner, but really I'm okay now. I just shouldn't have thrown the ball for my dogs."

"Would you like me to exercise them for a bit? I can do it right in front of you. So you won't think I'm stealing your two gorgeous dogs or something."

"That's okay, my boyfriend will be done surfing soon. He'll run them good." Kensi said as she pointed out to Deeks in the water.

The boy followed her finger, "You mean Marty with the hot chick on his board?"

Kensi smirked, "You know Deeks then? And that 'hot chick' is me."

The boy's eyes bugged out, "I'm sorry, but the dog thing still stands."

Kensi looked over to her two dogs who were staring at her, anxiously waiting to play. "Fine. Go run them, but if you steal them. They are micro-chipped and Marty knows you, so don't try anything. Thanks."

The boy, whose name was Adam, grinned at her and asked, "I know Monty, but who's this little one?"

"That's Angel, though she's more of a devil. You need to watch her or she'll dig her way to China before you even notice she's gone."

Adam laughed and said he'd keep an eye on her. After he left, Kensi went through her bag and found her pain medication. She popped one pill and followed it with a sip of water. She laid back and rested again as the pain started to ease.

A while later, she sat up and started watching Deeks in the water. She pulled out her phone and started filming. She didn't know why, but she wanted to. He really looked at home out in the ocean. Just as she was about to put her phone away, Deeks started paddling hard, he was trying to catch a wave. He stood up for all of two seconds before arms, and legs flailed as he crashed. He resurfaced spluttering, before getting back on his board and going again. Kensi caught it all on film, and she couldn't wait until she could use it against him. Hopefully soon.

Kensi was feeling warm, but didn't want to move from her spot, so she applied some more sunscreen, avoiding the bruise. She'd put her cover-up back on.

Soon, Adam came running back with her two dogs saying, "OMG! Angel is a little terror. She got into a little girl's sand castle down the beach. Luckily, the girl was more interested in your dog, so she wasn't too upset."

Kensi's eyes bugged out. She looked down at Angel, who was trying the puppy-dog eyes. Kensi shook her head and said, "Angel, bad girl, go and lay down." Angel laid down in the sand, but not before rolling over and rubbing herself in it. Kensi rolled her eyes at her crazy dog and thanked Adam.

By lunch, the duo and their companions were ready for some food. They stopped at a food truck and ordered some burgers, fries and milkshakes; Kensi picked a Chocolate one and Deeks' a Strawberry. Half way through they switched drinks and continued their meal. Deeks finished first and bought a bottle of water and gave the dogs a much-needed drink before pulling out their dog food and putting them in the two other bowls he'd brought.

"You really thought of everything. This was supposed to be my treat to you for your birthday." Kensi felt guilty for not even thinking to pack stuff for the dogs leaving it for Marty to remember.

Deeks saw Kensi's crestfallen face, "Sugarbear; you are the most amazing girlfriend. Any boyfriend would be jealous of what you do for me. You are the most insane, beautiful, stubborn person I know, but I wouldn't change you for the world. So what if you forgot the dog bowls, that's why we work well together. We complement one another. I do one thing, you do the other."

Kensi smiled up at him and stole a leftover fry off his plate and put it in the dogs bowl. "I think we balance each other well too. Now let's get moving. The next part of your gift awaits."

They loaded into the car and made their way over to Deeks' where they dropped off two very drained dogs and made their way to their next destination. "So where are we going now?"

Kensi didn't feel like playing games. She was exhausted and tired and cranky, but today was her partner's birthday, so she fought through it and said, "Mini golfing."

Deeks furrowed his brows and said, "But I suck at that." He pouted his lips and looked over to his girlfriend who was smirking at him.

"Oh I know you suck, which is why even with two cracked ribs and being tired, I'm still going to beat your ass."

"What happened to the nice Kensi. I thought birthdays were supposed to be fun. You know, like spoiling me with things I'm good at."

"Where's the fun in that? Besides, watching you struggle, while little kids wait impatiently for their turns because of you is heaps of entertainment."

"For who? Because it's not fun for me."

"Well, for me and everyone else at the golf course."

Deeks continued to sulk all the way through the course. When they walked in she told the cashier that it was Deeks' birthday, and they gave him a party hat and made announcements after every shot, that there was a birthday boy on whichever hole he was at.

One hole, Kensi got a hole-in-one, but it took Deeks twelve. He was about to give up, but subsequently, he saw Kensi's face, and he continued to play. She looked joyful genuinely content, and if she was happy, then he was happy, even if Kensi's happiness was at his expense.

Once they were done. They returned their golf clubs, and Deeks received a cupcake. He was going to give it to his partner. However, she was laughing at his expense, so he took one bite. Kensi stared at the cupcake, mouth watering, "Can I have some?"

Deeks shoved the rest of the dessert in his mouth and said, "All gone." Kensi went to sack him in the stomach, but a six-year-old, one of the ones that was stuck behind them the whole time stumped down on Deeks' foot causing him to choke on his mouth full of food.

Kensi smirked at the boy as he said, "You suck! Didn't your mother ever teach you to share. Even with girls, with cooties?"

Deeks was too busy hoping on one foot to hear the little boy, but his partner fixed that by punching him in his arm. She looked at him expectantly foot tapping.

Deeks got the message and looked down at the boy and said, "Thanks. And she's my partner. I don't have to share. Didn't it take you 15 shots on the second last hole?" Deeks was trying to get a rise out of a six-year-old.

Kensi rolled her eyes and said, "Really Deeks, the kids six years old. Let's go. I'm tired."

Deeks limped away, but not before sticking his tongue out at the little boy, who then put on a show for his mother by bringing out the waterworks and pointing at him. He picked up the pace and told Kensi to do the same.

"Was that really necessary?"

"He started it. Didn't you see him hitting me with his club every time I went to take a shot? I know I'm bad at mini golf, but he was throwing off whatever little game I had. By the way, I don't think we should go back there anytime soon. It was fun though."

"I'm glad you enjoyed tormenting little children."

When they got home, it was almost 3:30 in the afternoon. Kensi had enough time for a quick nap before they did the last of Deeks' birthday extravaganza.

Deeks noticed how exhausted she was and told her to go lay down, and that he would start dinner. Kensi agreed, taking him out to dinner wasn't a part of her birthday plans.

Dinner was prepared at 5:30, but Kensi was sound asleep. Deeks didn't have the heart to wake her, so instead he took the dogs for a walk. Hopefully, she'd be awake when he returned.

Deeks took the dogs around the block and through side streets, for a change of scenery. They already had a good run and play down at the beach earlier. Once the dogs were done their business he came back home.

Kensi was still sleeping comfortably, so he went ahead and ate without her. It wasn't until 7:30 that Kensi woke. She only woke up because of the discomfort of her ribs and the need for her pain medication.

She slowly pulled the covers back bracing her hands on either side of her body, ready to push herself up into a sitting position. She glanced at the clock and saw it was 7:30 her eyes bugged out, and she called for Deeks.

He came running, thinking his girlfriend was hurt. When he came in the room, he saw that she was lying in bed. He walked over and sat beside her, "What's wrong Princess? Do you need your meds?" at Kensi's nod, he got her medication and returned with a glass of water and some crackers.

After she swallowed her pill she said, "Why didn't you wake me. We missed the sunset."

Deeks' eyebrow rose as he said, "I thought you wanted to sleep. And we see the sunset all the time. What's the difference?"

Kensi blushed and hid her face from her partner. He didn't get it.

Realization struck, "Were you going to take me stargazing tonight after we watched the sunset? Is that why you were asking me about constellations, the other day at work?"

At Kensi's nod, Deeks grinned and kissed her on the cheek. "We can go tomorrow, or whenever you feel better. We spent the majority of the day in the sun, and I thought you could use the sleep, even if you don't want to admit it. You feel better no?"

Kensi agreed that she needed the sleep, but still felt bad for ruining his birthday by falling asleep. Deeks insisted that she did anything but ruin it and that just by her being here with him and feeling comfortable to sleep in his bed almost every night was the best birthday gift he could ever imagine.

"Better than the surfboard?"

He kissed her tenderly."The real thing is a million and one times better."

Kensi smiled at him lazily as her stomach growled. "What's for dinner?"

Deeks looked at her sheepishly, "I kind of already ate, but in my defense, you were sleeping, and I was starving, but I made a chicken Alfredo with corn."

Kensi moaned and told him to help her up. Deeks shook his head and said, "Nope, dinner in bed. We are vegging out in front of the TV."

She had no energy to argue, so Deeks grabbed her food, and she got comfortable, stealing all Deeks pillows, but he didn't mind.

After she finished her food. She told him to pull the gift out from under the bed. "Really, you hid it under the bed. That's the one place I didn't think to look."

Kensi rolled her eyes, "I figured. Do you know how much dust and socks are under there?"

"I have an idea, but let me get my gift."

He grabbed his gift and placed it on Kensi's lap, while he made his way around to the left side of the bed. Once on his side, he took the gift and looked at his partner, "Can I open it?"

"No, I just wanted you to take it out. So I could tease you with it."

"Well I wouldn't put it past you. I'm opening it now."

Kensi was nervous. It was a joke gift, but he could go either way.

Deeks opened his gift and laughed, but then he was confused. "'Surfing for Dummies.' Really, Kensi? Am I that bad?"

Kensi grinned at him and told him to pass her cell phone. He did and she pulled up the video footage from earlier in the day. "This tells me yes."

Deeks looked at the footage and said, "You caught my one and only fall. Did you not catch any footage of me riding the waves?"

Kensi shrugged, "There's one of you picking your nose."

"What?! I do not pick my nose."

Kensi showed the recording of Deeks. It looked like he was picking his nose, but Deeks was adamant about the fact that he wasn't.

After bickering and lazing around some more watching cheesy TV. Kensi let out a yawn. "Okay. Time for bed. Do you want some pajamas shorts and shirt?"

Kensi nodded and started undressing, once she was done she held her arms out, and Deeks pulled her night shirt over her head. She tried to lift her hips, but it strained her ribs too much, so she just opted on keeping her panties on for the night. And soon Kensi was sound asleep, snoring softly.

The next few weeks went by slow for Kensi. She couldn't wait to be fully healed and back to work. She missed it. There was only so long someone could stay at home doing nothing, other than playing with some puppies.

* * *

A/N: Ski resort fun coming up! :) I love all the views I'm getting, but please review too. Thanks!


	3. This is NOT a Drive by

A/N: A new chapter...already...*gasp* (The next one won't be as quick). Hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

* * *

It was Friday, February 8th and blistering hot in Los Angeles. Just over four and half weeks since Kensi's accident. Callen's team was currently at the Mission filling out tedious paperwork when Henrietta Lange walked over to the group."It's been a slow day. Why don't you all head home early and enjoy your weekend, and Detective Deeks, Agent Blye, enjoy your ski trip? See you back here on the 18th."

The team hurriedly completed whatever they were working on and hightailed it out of there. They didn't want Hetty calling them back after dismissing them.

As they were walking out of the building Kensi said, "Tell me again why I'm agreeing to go on a weeklong ski trip with you?" Kensi didn't think it was a good idea, but Deeks insisted. It was the cabin in the woods that did her over, three weeks ago when he asked if she'd be interested, if her cracked ribs were healed, which they found out Monday that they were indeed completely healed.

Deeks and Kensi arrived back at their place in records time. They took their dogs for a long walk before dropping Monty off at their neighbours, Angel was going to stay with Nell. They'd done the majority of their packing the night before and just had to pile it into the car.

Even though Kensi was healed, Deeks wouldn't let her do any heavy lifting because a move in the wrong direction could injure her again.

Deeks grabbed a pillow off the bed, "What's that for?" Kensi questioned.

"For when you fall asleep, since apparently I'm driving." Deeks said, grinning like a fool, while Kensi rolled her eyes, but the pillow paid off because before they could make it to Nell's Kensi was fast asleep.

They'd been driving for a little over an hour now, and Deeks had an issue. He had to wake Kensi up. He pulled over to the side of the road, "Kensi. Kensi. Sweetheart, wake up." He shook her gently, and she woke.

Groggily Kensi noticed they weren't moving, "Why'd we stop?"

"We ran out of gas."

Kensi was completely awake now, "What do you mean we're out of gas?" Kensi was fuming. She couldn't believe it. Only her partner and boyfriend would run out of gas in the middle of flippin' nowhere.

Deeks' answered cockily, "I mean there is no more gas left in the tank. Empty. Nada."

"How can there be no gas? Didn't you fill it before we left?" It was a simple question and one that made sense, if you were going on a 1000 miles trip across the country. At least, it was a no-brainer to her. However, her partner, well, he spoke for himself.

"Well, I was going to, but I thought that there would be a cheaper station the further north we headed, and usually you have a couple of miles after the light comes on, and that happened like 20 miles back."

Kensi was livid. Her boyfriend was an idiot. There was no other way of putting it. He's the reason blondes have such a bad rap. "The lights have been flashing for 20 miles. Why didn't you fill it sooner? We've passed like four gas stations in the last 20 miles."

"They were more expensive than in the city."

"Who cares, now we have to walk in the rain 10 miles to get some gas because you're an idiot."

"It's not my fault; you're the one who wanted to go on a cross country adventure." Deeks' knew this was a lie, but he was running out of excuses for his dumb mistake.

"Excuse me, I seem to recall you being the one inviting me to Colorado to go skiing, and I remember you telling me that this was going to be fun, and that you even booked a two-bedroom cabin just off the resort, waiting for us when we arrived, if we arrive."

"Well, you were supposed to drive. That's always your job. I was thrown through a loop when you said I could drive and usually there's gas in the tank."

"Yeah, there was half a tank, which would have been sufficient until Monday morning, before work. It's your fault Deeks, stop trying to pin it off on me. It's not going to happen."

Deeks knew he lost, but he still wanted to push his girlfriends buttons. Seeing her getting angry and frustrated at him was absolutely adorable, especially when she wasn't as furious as she was letting on. Sure she was pissed that he let the car run on empty, but that's just Deeks, and she knows that.

"I told you to drive because I wanted nothing to do with this trip. I had to leave Angel with Nell, and she's never been left alone without me other than like the day after I got her, but still she's always been with me or you, and she doesn't have Monty because he's with your neighbour, and she's alone."

"Kensi, look in the backseat."

Kensi raised her eyebrows in confusion, but looked anyway. She gasped, there laying across the car floor was Angel, sound asleep. How she slept the last hour or so was beyond her, but Angel was there, with them. "I don't understand. I thought she was staying with Nell. How is she going to have fun if we are out skiing/snowboarding the whole time? That's not fair to her."

Kensi was torn. She loved that her baby girl was with her, but sad because the poor puppy would be spending more time alone than with them and that just broke her heart.

"I got us a cabin, so she could come with us. Monty is getting too old for long trips like this. I knew you would worry about her the entire time we were away. We won't be skiing the entire time, and the resort agreed to let us 'board' her there when we chose to go skiing. She won't be alone, and we won't be skiing the whole time either. This trip is for us to relax. It's been a crazy few months, and your ribs are finally healed. You really thought that we were snowboarding/skiing for a week straight?"

"Well I enjoy it and you did say it was a 'ski trip', but the separate cabin did throw me through a loop a bit. Thanks, I guess, but tell me, how is Ms. Rambunctious so quiet right now? Usually she hates the car."

"I gave her some puppy gravol to help ease her stomach a little. It seems to be working well."

Meanwhile, back in OSP, Nell and Eric were currently playing around with their new system updates, getting to know all the shortcuts and quirks of the system, when Hetty walked in. "Mr. Beale, I see that you are still sporting the shorts. Did Abby's Sciuto's visit not teach you a thing?"

Eric went to answer but was interrupted. "Mr. Beale, Ms. Jones, how is Agent Blye and Detective Deeks making out?"

Nell quickly located Kensi's vehicle via GPS. "Well, it looks as though they are at a standstill." After pushing a few more buttons she said, "It looks as though they've been there for the past hour."

"Is it a service stop, or a hotel?" inquired Hetty.

"No, it would seem that they are simply pulled over on the side of the road," replied Nell, starting to worry about her fellow colleagues.

"See if you can get the video feed from their car."

Nell pushed a few more buttons, and the footage popped up. "It would appear that they ran out of gas just outside of Yermo, California, about an hour or so from us."

"Very well, keep an eye on them, and if they aren't back to their vehicle soon let me know." Hetty walked out of OSP and bid the two a good afternoon.

Kensi and Deeks had been walking for what felt like hours. Angel loved it, a lot of new smells for her to sniff out and a lot of places for her to explore.

Deeks groaned and whined, "Are we there yet. I have to pee."

Kensi, who was currently bent over untangling Angel from her leash, stood up and slapped Deeks on the back of his head. "Stop complaining. This is your fault, now pick up the pace, or we'll be walking back in the dark."

"Ouch, Kens enough with the abuse, but head smacking? There's a new one." Deeks was rubbing the back of his head; her slap hurt a lot more than he expected.

"Abby told me it was how Gibbs keeps his team in line. I thought I'd test it out on you. See how it works."

"How kind of you. Let's get moving." Deeks tried to hustle a little more, but he currently had his legs crossed together trying to hold his pee in.

"Deeks, why don't you just go in the bushes? It can't be good to hold it in." He looked seriously uncomfortable, and it was unpleasant to watch him struggle.

"Why, do you want my offspring or something?" quipped Deeks, back to his conceited self.

Kensi rolled her eyes at her partner. A year ago, the thought of having kids with Deeks would've scared her to death. Now it wasn't such a far-off idea, but she couldn't let her partner know that and retorted, "As if, one of you is plenty for me."

Deeks smiled and kept walking awkwardly. He refused to pee in a bush. He's had a bad experience.

Kensi laughed at her partner. He was insufferable. "Come on Deeks, go pee so we can get moving. I'll even stand guard for you."

Deeks shook his head at his partner, "You know I'm pee shy. I can't."

Kensi laughed wholeheartedly, "It's not like I haven't seen it before. Now hurry up. I'm cold, wet and hungry. And no, not like that!"

"I didn't say anything!" Deeks said in mock surrender.

"You didn't have to, it was written all over your face. God you have a dirty mind."

"Hey! At least, all my dirty thoughts are about you though, right?"

"Just hurry up and go pee. So we can get back on the road driving."

Thirty minutes later, they were headed back towards their car when they saw a tow truck coming their way with their car attached to the back. Deeks dropped the gas and ran after the tow truck. He pulled over, and Deeks told him the situation.

"I don't care if you ran out of gas That was a no parking zone, automatic tow to the impound lot."

Deeks didn't want to do this, but he did, "Detective Deeks, LAPD. I need you to release this vehicle, official police business."

Kensi saw Deeks pull out his badge and rolled her eyes, before joining him. "Sir, could you step out of your truck and release this vehicle?"

The tow trucker was stubborn, but stepped out, "This is costing me big bucks." As he spoke the stench from his unbrushed teeth assaulted Kensi's airways, nearly making her gag. Deeks wasn't so far off himself.

"How much do we owe you?" Kensi asked as she batted her eyelashes.

"That depends Darling, who ran out of gas?"

Kensi rolled her eyes at Deeks and said to the tow-truck driver, "Would you believe me if I said a trained Detective."

The tow-truck driver laughed, which was not a good idea. "I'll tell you what Missy. I'll give it back to you for $10.00 and a peck on the cheek."

"How about $10 and a kiss from the Detective?" Kensi bargained.

Deeks looked disgusted, "How about 20 and no kisses from anyone."

"I'll take the twenty," said the driver as he started unloading their car.

Deeks pulled out his wallet and grabbed a twenty, while Kensi and Angel went to retrieve the gas, they'd just purchased. They quickly paid the driver and were on their way.

"I can't believe you tried to use your badge to get the car back! What's wrong with you?"

"I was stupid. I know can we let it go. We have a lot ground to make up, and I thought you said something about being hungry?"

Kensi glared before saying, "Yeah, I could go for some food."

They arrived at Echo Resort around mid afternoon on February 9th. They opted to stay at a hotel the preceding night instead of driving all night in unfamiliar territory.

Their cabin was delightful and there was even a place for Angel to sleep if she didn't want to sleep in either of her owners' beds.

Kensi was itching to hit the slopes, but Deeks claimed he was too tired from all the driving. Kensi ultimately convinced him however and they set off, ski gear in hand.

The two were avid skiers, well Kensi a snowboarder, but they were both able to go on the double black mountain. They took the ski lift up and descended the hill, doing jumps and turns as they went. There was no one else on the hill, just the two of them, which made it more fun and relaxing. Then out of nowhere an avalanche came up behind them. They were buried alive and killed instantly.

The End...

* * *

A/N: Thank you and goodnight


	4. Was that necessary?

**A/N: So my mom told me that I was an evil brat when I was growing up. I guess I am, but here's a new chapter. I promise it's WORTH reading. Also anyone who read the story before 3:00 PM eastern standard time. I suggest going back to chapter 3 and reading the last sentence or two before starting this one. I added something to the end that is VERY significant. Okay moving on. I love you guys. :D mwhahahaha. enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. If I did I would definitely NOT do what I did in the last chapter.**

* * *

Hetty requested that her team report to the Mission at daybreak Sunday, to disclose the heart-wrenching news to everyone. Once everybody arrived, they moved up to OSPs.

"It has come to my attention that Detective Deeks and Agent Blye were involved in an accident while out in Colorado."

"I don't understand, what happened?" Callen was at a loss for words. This was his team. It was his duty to protect them. He'd failed.

As Hetty was explaining to her team what occurred a familiar and unwelcome face barged into the room.

"What do you mean they're dead?" demanded Assistant Director Granger.

"There was an avalanche. Kensi and Deeks were two of its casualties. I'm afraid."

Sam looked over at Granger and said, "We are arranging the funerals. There are no bodies yet, but with an impact like that from such a large avalanche, there's just no possible way they could have survived."

"Who wants to inform Kensi's mother that she's lost her daughter for a second time?" Callen asked. Everyone looked at him. "Okay, I guess I am."

"I'll come with you." Sam knew that this would be hard. Kensi was like family to them.

Sam and Callen both left OSPs, leaving behind Granger, Nell, Eric and Hetty.

The two made their way over to Julia's house, neither prepared for what they were about to do. "Why is this so hard?" Callen, Mr. Tough guy, show no emotion was on the brink of tears. Sam not too far behind.

"Because we are her friend, and it's the right thing to do?"

Sam and Callen got out of their vehicles and made their way to the familiar front door. They knocked, Ms Feldman opened the door and fell apart. She knew, just by looking at them. She knew.

"No, please, not my baby girl, not again." Ms. Feldman fell to the floor, as she dispelled angry sobs.

The agents simply nodded. They couldn't form any words. No words could comfort this woman Sam kneeled down and offered a shoulder to cry on. They told her about the avalanche and how she was with Deeks when the ordeal occurred, and that she wasn't alone.

Back at the Mission, in OSPs everyone was still there. Nell and Eric were shell-shocked. Nell couldn't fathom the fact they were gone. She couldn't comprehend it; her colleagues were gone. Eric gathered Nell into an embrace, slightly awkward, but that was them. He told her it would be okay. Then he whispered in her ear, so only she could hear, "You're very believable. Have you ever thought of taking up acting?"

Hetty told Granger to meet her in her office. He agreed and followed. "Back to work you two." Nell and Eric nodded and went back to work.

Granger and Hetty were having a discussion in her office about the events that occurred in Colorado, in more detail. Granger showed no emotion and simply said, "So, let's start replacing them then. There are a lot of willing candidates."

Meanwhile, Sam and Callen were back in their Challenger trying to comprehend what they'd just done, "Was it the right thing to do? Lying to her, I mean? Is it really protecting her?"

Callen glanced at his partner, "It has to be, for now. She'll understand why we had to do this. She has to. For now, she needs to believe that her daughter is gone. It's for the best."

In Colorado, things were a little different. Echo Resort had reopened the hill where the avalanche occurred, even without the bodies being located yet. The path avalanche took showed that the bodies were nowhere near where the ski slopes were, so it was safe to reopen as the investigation and search continued down near the end of the hill.

"Hey Kensi look. We made the news. Not the headlines, but still this is pretty sweet."

"I can't tolerate the fact that you're entertained over the idea of us being on the news. We're faking our demise, and you're enthused by that? You are an ill man, Deeks. A very sick and deranged man."

Deeks decided to shut off the TV. The less agitated he made his co-worker, the better.

"So what's are alias' again for the remainder of the stay?" Kensi enquired as she sauntered out of the en suite bathroom in dark blonde wig and hazel contacts.

"Oh um, I'm Alex Johnston, and you are Madison Johnston, or rather Mads." Deeks glanced down at his watch and said, "Show time."

"Wait! You have to do something with your hair. You're all over the media reports now. One glimpse and they'll recognize you as Detective Marty Deeks."

Deeks smiled broadly at her and said, "Could you still live with me if I had to cut these locks?"

"You'd shave it off, entirely?"

"I was thinking possibly the Justin Bieber? Perhaps you should consider colouring your hair too, to get into character."

"You must be flippant or delusional if you think I'm dyeing my hair and Bieber has numerous hairstyles, which one were you thinking?"

"I was pondering the side swept look, but come on, if I have to cut my hair, the least you could do is dye yours. It doesn't have to be permanent."

"Are you kidding me? I'll have to bleach my hair because it's so dark and that alone will cause lasting damage!"

"Wig it is, but you may want me to help you fasten it for you. We can't have that flying off during your tricks."

"I can't believe you convinced Hetty that I was good enough to compete in some snowboard competition. You must be out of your damn mind! And was killing us necessary, like really?"

"I've witnessed it firsthand. You're remarkable. Where'd you learn how to snowboard like you do?"

"My dad and I used to go out every weekend. It was something the two of us did, along with camping and dirt bike racing." Kensi's mind wandered as she reminisced back to the first time she ever used a snowboard. It wasn't even on a hill. She used it to clock James Dallas on the back of the head. He tried to kiss her. She smiled at the recollection.

"What's so funny?" queried Deeks as he went to retrieve the razor to cut his hair.

"Nothing. Just remembering the first time I ever used a snowboard. I hit my third-grade classmate James Dallas with it when he tried to kiss me."

Deeks chortled. "I can totally see you doing that, hopefully not to me though."

Kensi saw Deeks had located the razor and decided to help him. "What if we tinted it a light brown like your roots and only cut an inch or two off the top and trim the edges?" She didn't want him to have to cut his hair and him dyeing it wasn't going to be as upsetting as if she had to do it.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'll make myself clean shaven too." They got to work, Kensi trimming his hair and Deeks mixing the hair colouring.

Forty-five minutes later, they were both ready to face the music. They were running late, but if the whole idea of this operation was to keep up appearances, then they had to make sure they played the part. They said good-bye to Angel and were on their way over to Echo Resort where they were 'checking in' for the event.


	5. Road Trip Duets

A/N: I figured something out for this poor story.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the show.

* * *

"What do you mean someone else has our room? We already put down a deposit."

Kensi, or rather Mads was, well, mad. "I'm sorry Mrs. Johnston, but two women came in about an hour ago when you were supposed to be checking in. Policy is, if a guest doesn't show, then the room automatically becomes available."

Kensi was fuming. "Two girls? But that was our room."

"Ma'am, please calm down. It's policy. I went over it with your husband on the phone when he booked the room. Now do you have any identification? I will try and find you another place. We have a cabin you could stay in, since all the rooms are booked full, due to the event."

"Of course we have identification, but what did these two women look like? Were they registered in the competition as well? And more importantly, what about our room, the one we've paid for? Do we lose all of our money?" As Kensi asked the questions, she pulled out her fake wallet and showed her the fake license, which showed her fake hair color and contacts.

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing we can do at this time. The most we can do since you are here now is transfer your previous deposit over to a new room. Now are you interested in the cabin? It's just off the resort, within walking distance, but in the woods for privacy, all expenses paid. As for the two women, I cannot disclose that information at this time."

Kensi was persistent, but the woman shook her head saying her hands were tied and gave an expectant look towards Deeks, waiting for him to show her proper ID. However, Mr. Indecisive didn't have any because he didn't know what he was doing with his hair until the last minute. "Actually, I left it out in the truck, but why don't you and my wife here check out the cabin while I go grab that for you?"

Kensi didn't care about the cabin. She just had one thing on her mind. "Can I still enter the snowboard competition because that was the whole point of coming out to Echo Resort. If I can't compete then I'm out.

"Of course, this cabin is still part of the resort even though it is off the main lot, but I will personally make sure proper arrangements are made for you to compete. Again, I am terribly sorry for the mix up, but next time be on time. Now if you'll follow me to the Monarch cabin, you can see where you'll be staying."

Kensi stopped in her tracks. That's where _they _were staying. Angel was currently there, sleeping. They couldn't go there now, could they? The whole point of being inside the resort was so they'd be close to the people they were after. The same people who probably had their suite right now. "Are you sure there's no other rooms? We are fine with one bed, if it's the two beds that is the issue."

Deeks ran back to the vehicle. Hetty had supplied him with 4 different IDs with different eye and hair color combinations. Fortunately there was one that worked. Before heading back to Kensi, he contacted Eric on the burn phone he was provided and informed him that Joanne Love and Rhonda Jones had checked in. Eric pulled up the video feed for the suite and told him he had a visual and that he would keep them both posted. Deeks quickly grabbed his ID and hustled back towards Kensi and Dunka before they realized he was missing.

When he caught up he heard Kensi telling Dunka that they wouldn't mind a one bed suite. "Aw Sugarbear, you must have missed me if you are thinking of a single room. I thought you wanted separate beds so you didn't have to deal with my bed hogging?"

Kensi gave Deeks a pointed look and nodded in the direction of the cabin. Understanding, Deeks inquired, "So how about a single room? I hear the resort is amazing, besides it's my fault we ran late. But more importantly, if my Sugarbear wants a suite, then I want a suite too."

Dunka huffed and made her way back to the front desk, Kensi and Deeks in tow. Dunka pushed a few buttons and Deeks started rocking back and forth, tapping his fingertips on the desk top. Kensi glared at him.

"Dunka, is it possible that I could use your bathroom?" Deeks asked. His bladder wasn't his friend today, or so he wanted Dunka to believe.

Kensi looked at him, confused, but then recognition flashed across her face. "Yeah, you know what, I think I should go too. It was a long drive."

Dunka pointed both them to bathroom and they were off. Once they were out of earshot, Kensi questioned, "What's going on?"

Deeks just shook his head and dialed Eric's number, "What do you mean our covers been blown? We just obtained them."

"I am telling you, you've been compromised. Abort." Deeks and Kensi could sense the panic in Eric's voice and realized he was being completely serious.

After returning to the front desk, Kensi and Deeks said thank you to Dunka and bid a quick goodbye. After they left the resort they circled back around to collect their belongings at the cabin where Angel was hiding.

They were back on the road and headed to California much like the way it was on the way to Colorado, except this time, much to Deeks distaste, Kensi was driving. "Tell me again why I can't drive?"

Kensi gave her partner a look distaste as if to say, _"Really, and you wonder why you're not driving?"_

Deeks blushed. "Riiiight. I forgot about the whole gas thing."

"And the creepy tow-truck driver," Kensi added. Sometimes she wondered what went on inside her partner's head, but then thought better of it when she realized what exactly could be going on in there because she knew it sure as hell wasn't tumbleweed.

They drove in companionable silence for an hour or so before Kensi pulled into a local gas station to refill the tank and use the bathroom. While she was doing that Deeks took Angel for a much needed potty break as well. Soon they were back on the road, Los Angeles bound.

"How do you think we were compromised?" Kensi wondered aloud.

Deeks gave his partner a sideways glance. "I don't know, but I am glad we get to go back home. I wonder what Hetty told everyone about our 'fake', yet real deaths?"

Kensi worried the exact same thing. "I don't know, but I have a feeling Sam and Callen had to break the news to my mother, which would not have gone over well at all."

"So what's the story with you and Morgan?" Deeks asked, totally out of left field. He wanted to drop the subject of their deaths and move on to something that had been bothering him for weeks.

"That's a story for another time. Preferably when we don't have a 900 mile drive ahead of us with no escape route," Kensi said, ending their conversation there.

Deeks knew better than to push the subject, so for once he kept his mouth shut. That was until a song came on and he started singing along.

Kensi rolled her eyes and begged, almost pleading for him to stop. When he didn't, she joined in and after a verse or so Deeks silenced as he listened to her angelic voice sing the next song that came on, _Just Give Me a Reason_ by P!nk. When the male section came in Deeks took a chance and started singing along again.

The rest of the ride continued on that way, with a few duet battles and restroom breaks along the way.

They didn't realize it at the time, but during this impromptu trip, they shared a mutual bond that surpassed that of a typical friendship between two coworkers.

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys, but I have to end this...next chapter


	6. Ready or Not?

**A/N: Yes, this is another update. But it is the last. Hope you enjoyed Fern's Adventures.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

* * *

Once the duo reached Los Angeles, they immediately stopped in at OSP. They needed to know more about what happened in Colorado. They were given no information, other than to leave as quickly and quietly as possible

Nell and Eric were there, anticipating the partners return. "You want to know what happened?"

Kensi and Deeks nodded. "That would be good."

Eric spoke. "Well, as you're aware, Deeks, Joanne Love and Rhonda Jones checked into your alias' hotel room. Shortly after we ended our conversation the two suspects entered the room and did a sweep. They found all the cameras we had planted and disconnected them."

"But if they just found cameras, how do they know about us? The room was supposed to be ours so the cameras were meant for us."

"Yeah, but Dunka recognized you and Kensi as the 'dead' victims and gave the tip to the two in the room."

"Then why didn't Dunka capture us? We were talking to her for a good hour." Kensi was alone with Dunka for quite a while and Deeks was with her at times too. If she knew who they were, why not capture them?

"It would seem that she had something planned in the room next to the one you were supposed to be in, but Deeks' impromptu bathroom request along with yours stilled their plans."

"So are they just going to be free now? I mean weren't we supposed to turn them into Colorado PD?"

"No, Colorado PD got both suspects as well as Dunka. So they are off the streets. It turns out that they were involved in at least six other murders in Colorado. So, it wasn't just an isolated incident," Nell reported.

Hetty walked into OSP and instructed both Kensi and Deeks to head home and get some rest. They'd just gotten back from long Mission and deserved a break.

The two said their goodbyes and parted ways. They wanted to spend the night alone. Just to recuperate after so much driving and being in the same confined space for so long. Kensi pulled up to Deeks' house and bid him a goodnight. It was about three o'clock in the afternoon, but they weren't planning on seeing each other until the following day.

Deeks had different plans though. He didn't want to be away from his partner, well, girlfriend now. Plus he was stupid and brought up Morgan earlier. He shouldn't have. He was out of line, and if he knew anything about his girlfriend it was that she may say she needs space when in actuality she requires the exact opposite. So, when Kensi heard the knock at her door no more than 5 minutes after she walked in, she smiled.

Masking her features she allowed Deeks entry. "What didn't you understand about, 'See you tomorrow?'" She really wanted to be incensed by his antics, but she couldn't.

Deeks gave Kensi a pointed look. "Do you doubt my ability at reading subtext? I know you."

Kensi scoffed. "Yeah, well, I know you too. I know you may be here to comfort me, but I also know that you want answers about the whole Morgan thing. And I promise you, you'll get them. Just not today, maybe not even tomorrow, but I trust you more than anyone. I'm just trying to wrap my head around the whole ordeal still and when I'm ready to share, you'll be the first to know."

"I appreciate that and I'll surprise you by saying, 'I won't push you. I'll wait for you. When you're ready to share, I'll be here.'"

Kensi could sense the sincerity behind his words and pulled him over to the couch. "No funny business. Can we just cuddle for a bit? It's been a long trip. Not to mention the weeks leading up to that semi extemporized ski vacation and I'm not just talking about the shooting either."

Deeks agreed and pulled her close. He began stroking her hair in what he hoped was a comforting motion. "We'll figure it out. Me and you. We're a team. You fall I fall."

Kensi hummed; she was starting to doze off. "Sounds familiar."

Deeks placed a gentle kiss on Kensi's lips and let her sleep.

The End.

* * *

A/N: So this is truly the end. But remember Morgan, yeah, she's coming back in a new story called, "Fern's Past"...So stay tuned for that in the next day or so.

Read&Review please :)


End file.
